mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Morton Koopa Sr
Italic text King Morton Koopa 1st was the first tyranical evil king of Dark Land from 1969 to 2010. He was the father of Bowser. During his reign he liked to go off and conquer other nations. When he did he would order his chief advisor and childhood guardian Kamek to babysit his son. He had both anger and anxiety issues. He resembles an adult version of Morton Koopa Jr with brown skin and a black shell. Early Life Morton Koopa was born on June 4th, 1944. He was the son of Poopa La Koopa. His mother was Martisa. When he has a baby, he was kidnapped by Kamek and grew up being raised by Kamek. Kamek spoiled him rotten making him a brat. Kamek influenced him to be evil. His tutor Kammy Koopa taught him math, science, economics, and ruling. When Morton was 16 he joined the Declair Goodlands army. In 1969, he became a general. Assumption to the Throne A few days after becoming General Kamek ordered Morton to assassinate King Martin 8th and Queen Freda Declair as well as the family. So Morton and his gang did as was told and raided to Declair Castle. It was known as the Dark Koopan Bolshevik Revolution. The only survivor in the Declair family was Samuel Declaire who was 14 at the time and fled to the Mushroom Kingdom. Morton became the new king and renamed the kingdom Dark Land. Mushroom World War 4 When the Constitutional Empire of United Creature invaded the nearby Koopan Republic nation in 1976 there was a war. Kamek advised Morton to help Koopia and fight against the Constitutional Empire of United Creatures so that he could conquer territories of the huge empire. In 1979 his army successfully saved Koopia frim collapse and Dark Land Conquered CEOUC territories, hung Googator Gogulous, and forced a new constitution, limiting the powers of the president to be the Head of State but a chancellor to run the government. Koopia's President Koopalis Troopis 1st of Koopia offered sovereignty to Dark Land. Marriage In 1975 Morton married Princess Bowserina of Koopaland. In 1976 he had a son named Sowser In 1977 he had a daughter named Gwendolyn Koopa, and in 1979 he had his second child Bowser. In 1980 when Kamek told him about his three-year old son Bowser being good at fighting Yoshi during the events of Yoshi's Island. Because of this Morton chose Prince Bowser to be the heir to the throne which made Sowser very jealous. To this day Sowser is jealous that his younger brother was chosen to be the heir instead of him. That started the Bowser vs Sowser fight. The Yoshi Revolutionary War In 1984 The Yoshi's on Yoshi's Island had enough of getting ruled by the Koopas. So they declared independence and had a rebellion. King Morton declared war and the war lasted for 2 years. Death On July 18th 2010 King Morton decided to head to the final battle of the Yoshi Revolutionary War despite Kamek warning him of the Yoshi army. While marching his Koopa Troopa army to the battlefield the Yoshi's attacked him and pushed him off a cliff. King Morton fell to his death. Bowser held a funeral to honor his brave father and all of the Koopalings and Bowser Jr cried for 48 hours straight. Then a crowning ceremony was held and Bowser became the King of the Koopas. Later that year Bowser decided to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom which was the events of Super Mario Brothers. Although in Toonking2 Fan Comic Mario and Friends episode Super Pauline Christmas Carol , his ghost gets the role of Jacob Marley, just like Pauline got the role of Ebenezer Scrooge.. Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Koopas Category:The lost princess